The Avengers 2
by Cynder56
Summary: My version of The Avengers 2 based off of rumors I have heard MAY happen! This story is about Justin Hammer out for revenge on Pepper Potts for imprisoning him in Iron Man 2. Hammer has a new found power in a supervillian group he formed called The Masters Of Evil. How will the Avengers help Tony and Pepper? Read to find out! AU! Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first Fanfic. Please read and tell me what you think! Positive criticism is great and I would ****love**** to know what I need to fix! Also if you have any ideas for me to write next or different stories for me to write that would be great. Thanks for your help guys!**

**~Pepper Potts~**

**AKA Cynder56 **

**Also, I do NOT own any part of The Avengers, Stark Industries, or Marvel Universe.**

**Thank You**

Prologue...

"Oh I see, getting rid of the competition, huh? Now you're starting to think like a CEO. Well, I'll tell you that I will be seeing you again real soon."

Pepper watched as Justin Hammer was led away by police after they found out that Hammer had freed the Russian physicist, Ivan Vanko, from prison. Previously, Ivan terrorized Monaco during its famous race in an attempt to bring down Tony. He failed of course, but now he was tearing apart the new Stark Expo with some drones that Hammer helped him build. Originally, those drones were only supposed to make Tony's suits look like they weren't special but Ivan turned on Justin and was using them to tear everything up.

She knew Tony could handle it. Well, at least she hoped he could. Whenever he was in one of those things, Pepper felt as if he was going to definitely get himself killed. Though it has not happened yet, the thought was in her head, as well as those ringing words... "I will be seeing you again real soon."

A few years later...

**The Avengers 2**

Chapter 1

"Just try to relax, Pep," Tony called over his shoulder towards his fiance. "This new house is exactly like the old one and even in the same spot. Just stop worrying for a while."

"There is always a reason to worry with you around, Tony, and I love the house. I just don't like the news helicopters flying over it." Pepper gave out a little chuckle. That was about the first time she had even sort of laughed since before The Mandarin attack. Everything was returning as back to normal. Well, as normal as it ever was. Things were finally starting to look up.

"Hey, Pepper..." Tony whispered as he wrapped his arms gently around her waist and pulled her close. "You know I love you, right?"

Tony stared deep into Pepper's stormy blue eyes, searching for the same emotion that he felt towards her. Never before had he felt this way; not with any other girl. This was real. He really, really, REALLY actually loved Pepper and was never going to let anything happen to her *starting now.* Besides, who would hurt them? There was no more Iron Man and no more suits (sob). Tony was not even a threat to villains anymore. All that Tony even cared about anymore was her. Nothing else mattered as long as they were together.

"Of course I know it, Tony," Pepper (soon to be Stark) murmured, gazing down at her sparkling engagement ring, studded with gleaming diamonds. "I love you too."

"You love me enough to, um... maybe let me build-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish-"

"No Tony. No more suits."

"There you did it again! You know it's rude to cut people off like that Pepper and... why not?" Tony asked childishly. There was a short pause and Pepper sighed before she answered in a saddened tone,

"Because you loved them as much as me."

Then, Tony stared down into his true love's eyes again but said nothing, as her words hurt because of the truth that rang in them. All was quiet once more until Pepper broke the silence and a tear slid down her cheek leaving behind a small, wet trail.

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered so quietly Tony barely heard. Pepper softly placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes in an attempt to make the thoughts go away. Tony patted Pepper's head and the two sat on the couch, Pepper in Tony's arms. The silence continued until soon it was broken by the doorbell ring. Pepper groaned and then fell asleep again in top of Tony only to fall back onto the couch, hard, as he stood abruptly.

"Aggghhh really?" Pepper groaned.

"Sorry honey," Tony laughed quietly. Yes, it was funny, but a bit inconsiderate. "I'll be right back."

Tony walked up to the door. Seriously who would be bothering them? News people would not have the nerve, right? As he turned the knob, Tony moaned, "Unless you are selling thin mints, GO AWAY!" To his surprise, it wasn't a girl scout. Nor, were they selling thin mints or cookies of any kind. All this guy had, was a gun pointed at Tony's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I don't own any part of marvel universe **

chap.2

Tony stared at the man directly in the eyes. He was frightened, yes, and a bit shaken but what was there to lose if he...? Well was himself for a minute?

"Hey," Tony said normally as if nothing was wrong. "What's wrong with you? Are you a bit crabby or something this evening, because if you are and it is very clear, may I suggest going to a bar somewhere and getting a few shots? Thats what I always did when I-"

"That's enough talk Stark," the man growled. "If I were you, I would make this easy."

"What do you mean by that? It is apparent that 'taking it easy' is NOT something you do when you consider that you pulled a gun before we could even begin this... interesting conversation."

"Look Stark, I am done fooling around. Just hand over the girl. I won't have to use this and make a mess."

"Wait what?" Tony asked. "You mean Pepper? Because I swear that no other girl is here but her this time."

The man gave a slight nod and shook the gun.

"Well then," Tony replied before WHAM! He slammed the door shut and dove behind the couch where Pepper already was digging through her purse. Before long, she pulled out a small pistol and tossed it Tony's direction.

"Take care of him," Pepper half screamed as she buried herself in the pillows that occupied the couch. She barely pulled one over her head when the man kicked in the door and fired two shots in Tony's direction. Tony fired back and after a small yelp, everything was silent.

Pepper slowly lifted the pillow from her head and looked up for Tony, but didn't see him. Where is he? Surely he didn't-

"NO!' Pepper screamed as she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder. In fear, she lashed out and slapped her attacker hard across the face. Only, it wasn't an attacker. It was Tony.

"God Anthony!" Pepper yelled. "I hate you!"

Pepper glared angrily at her fiance, whom was laughing hysterically now, even with his face turning red from where she had hit him.

"That was NOT funny, Tony!" Pepper was really angry now and she even was crossing her arms, which Tony knew she only did when she was very angry. Soon, however, Pepper settled down enough to speak in a more soft toned voice. "Who... who wa-was that, Tony?" she stuttered realizing how close they were to death.

The couple looked at each other in a bit of horror before they slowly stood. In the corner of the room was a man gripping his shoulder, a broken pistol laying beside him. The three made eye contact. For what appeared to be a lifetime, glances were exchanged in silence. Finally, someone broke the silence, but it wasn't Tony or Pepper.

"He will keep his promise you know," the man rasped. "Others besides me are after you, Potts."

"What do you mean?" Tony demanded. "Why would someone want to hurt her? What did she do?"

The man gave out a weak laugh.

"Did you think he would forget Potts? Did you? Well, I assure you, you'll get what you deserve."

"Who are you working for?" Tony yelled. "What's going on?"

The mad-man stood and walked over toward the door. Tony followed, but Pepper stood frozen in place. Then, before he entered his dark, licence less, vehicle, the man chuckled, "Justin Hammer sends his regards." Before speeding away into the night.

Tony cooley walked back inside and took Pepper's hand into his. Nothing was going to happen to her. EVER.

"Pep," he sighed. "You're not going to like this-"

"I know," Pepper interrupted again. "It's Hammer."

"That's one thing, but there is another I do not think you will approve of," Tony said. "We are going to New York. Tonight. No exceptions, Pep because you are not getting hurt. As of now, you have the world's biggest target painted on your head."


End file.
